User talk:TargaryenBlood
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TargaryenBlood page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 20:49, July 8, 2012 r Welcome again - in person rather than automated this time! Thanks for the offer. We are in need of some help adding first and last episodes to our cast articles. See Category:Actor for all cast articles. Peter Dinklage has them but many do not. In general our cast articles need expanding to say more about the actors on the show. What aspects of the show are you most interested in? Do you know how to take screenshots of the show? We also need help illustrating our recap articles.--Opark 77 22:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Sorry your user page got vandalised. If you see vandalism going on then please let an admin know so that they can block the offending user.--Opark 77 23:39, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Images Please do not change the size of images in the articles. Please leave them as "thumb" size, otherwise they just take up too much space and the images all end up different sizes and aren't cohesive. Thanks so much. 03:12, July 12, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Sorry about that! [[User:TargaryenBlood|'TargaryenBlood ']]Talk 11:52, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Latest change in Season 7 crew The professional sites like IMDB usually tend not to reveal spoilers in the ''Cast ''section even if a character has double identity or a fake identity not known to the viewers beforehand, rather listing the name which the viewer expects at the beginning of the film / episode. In our example compare: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5654088/fullcredits/ , other example spoiler if you've not seen this movie obviously http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0482571/ and so on. I think we should stay with the same good practise on Wiki - it's safe to assume our user might want to see the subpages for Season N like Filming / Cast / Crew after (s)he finished watching Season N-1 and indends to start Season N, at which point we should not expose them to such an obvious spoiler like 'David Bradley as Arya Stark'. 'David Bradley as Walder Frey' is in line with how a professional site lists it so there was nothing wrong with that version. Kirt93 (talk) 14:40, August 18, 2017 (UTC)